


about time

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Or the bare minimum of a plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Chris frowned. “What’s going on?”“The heating is busted,” Leon explained with an unhappy grumble. “I called about it but they said it might take hours before they get it back up.”“And you’re…”“Trying to stay warm, obviously.”
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 18
Kudos: 223





	about time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsueli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsueli/gifts).



> Tatsu wanted Chreon huddling for warmth, so here it is! Doesn’t have much of a plot tbh it’s just shameless cuddles.

The snowstorm was only picking up it seemed. It had been snowing lightly when Chris had left home, but now that he finally got to the building Leon lived in it was practically a blizzard, visibility reduced to nearly zero and wind coming in strong gusts that felt harsh enough to knock a person over. Shuddering Chris slipped inside the building, shaking some snow off himself before heading further in. 

At Leon’s door Chris pulled off his gloves and knocked, remembering in the nick of time that Leon had told him the doorbell was broken. It was such a crappy apartment to begin with, Chris didn’t really understand why Leon insisted on still living there instead of finding something better. Something was always broken, the doorbell hadn’t worked in ages and last month there’d been a leak in the plumbing, the windows let more heat out than they kept in, and Chris was pretty sure it was mold that was growing in the back of one of the kitchen cabinets. 

Finally there was shuffling on the other side of the door and it swung open, revealing a very, very grumpy looking Leon who was huddled in what was probably at least five blankets. He’d wrapped two of them over his head, too, so that only his face and a bit of his hands were visible from his cocoon. “Chris?” he greeted, frowning as if he was confused why the other man would be there.

Unceremoniously Chris reached out and handed Leon back a pile of DVDs. “Here. Thanks for these, Claire and I went through them last Sunday and she told me to bring them back. She’s on some world saving mission again, there’s some big conference she’s speaking in so she’s gone for the week.” He didn’t really know why he babbled out all of that. It wasn’t like he needed to explain himself, he could’ve just dropped by because he felt like it. But somehow there was a slight tinge of nervousness he couldn’t shake, no matter how hard he tried. 

Leon took a hold of the pile, struggling to keep the blankets around himself as he had to let go of them with one hand. The whole ordeal made Chris frown and he tried to look around Leon, to see if there was something strange going on in there. “What’s going on?”

“The heating is busted,” Leon explained with an unhappy grumble. “I called about it but they said it might take _hours_ before they get it back up.”

“And you’re…”

“Trying to stay warm, obviously.” Leon looked like he was about to roll his eyes but caught himself in the nick of time, so that he ended up just looking disgruntled and tired. 

There was something about how he looked so miserable that it made Chris take action. “C’mon, let me in.” He didn’t even wait for a reply before he was already pushing past the other man, making sure to close the door behind himself. Not that it helped much, really, the temperature inside couldn’t have been that much more than it was outside, and he was already regretting taking off his gloves. “Go sit somewhere. I’ll be right there,” he ordered, heading for the kitchen.

Chris didn’t check if Leon did as he’d been told, but he wasn’t followed so he assumed that Leon had for once obeyed without complaints. He grabbed the kettle and boiled some water, fixing them both a mugful of steaming hot tea, after which he set out to find Leon in the living room. 

“Here,” he said and handed one of the mugs to wide-eyed Leon, while setting the other down onto the table in front of the couch. Then he took off his coat, balling it into a bundle before just ditching it on the armchair, and nudged Leon’s foot with his own. “Open up, let me in there.” As all he got was another surprised stare, he explained with a sigh. “I’m always running hot, and sharing bodyheat is _scientifically_ the most effective way to stay warm. So _c’mon_.”

Leon still looked baffled, but he did as he’d been told and obediently unwrapped the blankets from around himself, shifting so that he could let Chris in. It took some maneuvering but finally they were settled nicely, sitting beside one another on the couch with all of the blankets wrapped around them both, sipping their tea. 

At first Leon was stiff as a board, never relaxing properly, but when they’d set the mugs aside Chris unceremoniously wrapped an arm around his shoulders and it was as if a cord was snapped. Suddenly Leon sunk into the embrace with a sigh, as if it was all he’d ever wanted to do. It made Chris’ heart skip a little, before it filled with so much emotion he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with it. 

So he coughed awkwardly. “Tell me,” he started, just to have something, _anything_ to say, “why don’t you find someplace else to live? This place is _crap_.”

“No one forced you to stay here, Redfield,” Leon grumbled at first, and although he sounded displeased he didn’t move a single inch, stayed right there, comfortable against Chris’ chest. There was a silent pause, during which Chris already thought that no answer was forthcoming, but then Leon surprised him by actually answering. “I’m never here long between missions. And if it’s just a place to sleep in every once in a while, why should I spend a fortune on renting a nicer place?”

That did make sense, and Chris hummed thoughtfully. But at the same time his heart was sort of aching. So Leon didn’t feel like he had a home at all? Everyone deserved to have a place they felt comfortable in, a sort of a safe haven in the midst of all the crap that was going on in their lives. And Leon deserved it more than anyone, as far as Chris was concerned. “You’re not going to keep living like that forever, though,” he pointed out carefully.

“Yeah,” Leon laughed, but it sounded more sad than happy, in all honesty. “I’ll probably get infected or mauled one of these days.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Chris burst out indignantly. “You’re going to take on less work and _retire_.” Suddenly he was filled with determination, he would damn well force the other man to take better care of himself, even if that was the last thing he did. He was nothing if not stubborn when he decided something, so he’d figure it out, somehow.

“What?” Leon asked, and this time there was a distinct tinge of amusement to his tone. “You calling me old, Redfield?” He tilted his head so he could catch Chris’ eyes, a small smile dancing on his lips. 

And well, Chris was just a man, after all. Having Leon so close to him was already a test to his self control, his treacherous heart doing stupid flips in his chest, and he _yearned_. He was sure that something must’ve showed on his face as suddenly Leon’s expression shifted, too, and he breathed out a silent “Chris?” just before Chris took the opportunity and connected their lips. 

It was entirely chaste in a way neither of them was very used to, but there was no hurry, no urgency to hurry it up along. They stayed like that for several heartbeats, frozen in time, before Leon made a strangled little sound in the back of his throat and moved in to deepen it. His fingers were still cold when he brought them to Chris’ cheeks, carefully cupping his face in his palms as if he couldn’t quite believe this was happening.

When the kiss broke Chris caught one of Leon’s icy hands into his own, warm palm, idly rubbing his fingers to make the blood flow better. For a moment Leon kept staring at their hands, before a low chuckle escaped him. “Well that was pretty sudden…”

“Not really,” Chris answered easily, reluctantly letting go of Leon’s hand. “I’ve wanted to do it for years now.”

“ _Years_?” Leon asked, incredulous. “Then what the hell have you been waiting for?”

“I don’t know.” Chris shrugged, grinning a little sheepishly. “Didn’t want to risk it?”

“You’re such an idiot,” Leon groaned. Yet at the same time he shifted so that he could press his face into Chris’ neck, and push his cold fingers under Chris’ shirt. “You’ve got to make it up to me now, then.”

The icy hands on his skin made Chris shudder, and Leon’s nose wasn’t exactly warm against his neck either, but he forced himself to stay still and just get through it. He was always pretty warm, and he knew it wouldn’t take long before Leon had leeched off enough heat from him to at least reach his normal temperature levels. “I didn’t see you making a move either. Why is it me who has to suffer?”

“Because you’re older and wiser and you should know better,” Leon mumbled into Chris’ skin. Somehow he sounded like he was already halfway falling asleep, pleasantly relaxed and comfortable. He was moving his fingers a little, in a slow caress, chuckling as he found a ticklish spot on Chris’ side that made the man squirm. 

When the words registered in his mind, Chris snorted out a laugh. “You and I both know who the wiser one is, so don’t give me that crap, Kennedy.” He squirmed again as Leon tickled him, and unceremoniously grabbed both of Leon’s wrists to pull his hands out of his shirt. “You know, if you want to keep doing that, I have a perfectly warm apartment.”

“Oh you do?” Leon asked, a low chuckle spilling from him as he pulled further, just enough to look at the other man properly. “And?”

Chris shrugged a little. He was careful to keep them both in the cocoon of blankets, trying to make sure that the warmth wouldn’t escape. His toes were freezing already as they weren’t covered by the blankets, and he wiggled them a little to make blood flow properly. “ _And_ I was kind of hoping I could take you there. Right now. So neither of us risks freezing off important bodyparts, if you wanted to...”

That now made Leon laugh. “If I wanted to what?” he asked, laughing even harder as the question made Chris flush a little and avoid his eyes. He didn’t want to take it too far, though, and had mercy on the older man. So he leaned in, made Chris tilt his head so that they could meet in a slow, gentle and unhurried kiss. Only when it broke he went on. “I want to.”

“So you’ll come home with me?” Chris asked, breathlessly. It felt like the smile alone, the sparkle in Leon’s eyes, was enough to rob him of his breath. 

Leon nodded, nudging the other man with his elbow. “Yeah. I will.”


End file.
